Storm Love
by PastelSweet
Summary: Piper is missing in the middle of a storm, so Aerrow sets off to go find her. Aerrow/Piper.


**Hey guys! Third fanfiction in 4 days! I'm on a roll (: I got the idea from last night when bricks of hail threatened to destroy my house and steal my sleep, so I thought why not write a fanfiction about it? I've also decided to dedicate this to all my faithful reviewers from my other stories. So I'm gonna stop rambling on now... read and review please!  
Disclaimer- i don't own Storm Hawks. If i did, you guys would know. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I couldn't find her _anywhere._ Where in all the Atmos could she be? She just took off with her heliscooter, and hasn't been back for hours… and I was insanely missing her.

"Piper!" I called out for the hundredth time, slamming my fist down on my skimmer when the wind stole my voice.

I looked behind me and saw Finn motioning to go back to the Condor.

"The storms getting too strong!" his faint voice warned, but I shook my head.

"Go!" I mouthed to him. "I'll stay and find her."

I had to find her, I just _had_ to. The thought of Piper being alone in this horrible weather made me sick with worry. She just seemed more… fragile than the rest of us. She wasn't built for surviving out in the wilderness in a storm.

My eyes scanned franticly along the Terra's below me. I didn't know what I was looking for exactly, but I was pretty sure I'd know once I'd found it. The storm was getting worse now, the clouds were nearly black and the sky had a certain chill about it. I had to admit I was getting a bit freaked out, but not for me…. For Piper. If I couldn't find her before this storm started, she'd have to spend the night hiding somewhere, freezing to death. No. That can't happen to her. _Think, Aerrow, think_, I urged myself, racking my brain for any sort of information that could lead me to Piper. Suddenly, I had a flashback from when we first got together as Storm Hawks.

"_Listen, everyone! This is important!" She pleaded, desperately trying to grab everyone's attention._

"_Piper, no ones stupid enough to ride their skimmers out in a storm... Except maybe Finn" Stork said, sinking back down into his chair at the fierce glare Piper was now giving him._

"_Just listen, please! If anyone ever gets caught out in a storm, the best places to take shelter are in a cave, or an open area away from trees and such if theirs no hail." She looked around the room, waiting to see if her words sunk in, Junko was playing with some huge chunk of metal, Finn was… being Finn, Stork was reading a book on diseases and such, and I was only paying half my attention towards her words. Half was listening, half was staring at her features. Her bright, vivid tangerine eyes, her silky midnight blue hair, her smooth, flawless skin... After the lecture, she came over to me and gave me a halfhearted smile._

"_Thanks for listening, Aerrow. I'm just worried about Finn and Junko, because Finn's the most likely to get caught out in a storm, and Junko would follow Finn anywhere. I just want them to be safe, you know?" her beautiful eyes stared at me, unhidden concern written all over them._

"_Yeah, I know" I smiled back at her._

A cave! Of course! I quickly scanned over the many Terra's near me, before finally discovering a huge mountain with a few rocky entrances. I flew my skimmer towards them, searching for the one with Piper in it.

"Piper!" I called into each of the small caves, cursing myself for not bringing a torch. It was on my seventh cave that I heard a small voice reply.

"Aerrow?" it questioned, disbelief and relief clearly evident in her weak voice.

My heart stopped. She was okay, I found her, she was okay! My heart suddenly started sprinting as I squeezed through the small hole, before it stopped again. Inside the cave was a small fire she'd started, but it obviously wasn't enough to keep her warm. Her heliscooter was in the corner of the cave, and I wondered for a moment how she got it in here. But that wasn't why my heart stopped. It stopped because in the other corner of the room near the fire, was a small, fragile Piper. Her skin had goose bumps over every surface I could see, she was shivering and shaking and I could hear her teeth chattering from where I was standing.

"Piper!" I exclaimed, racing over to where she was. "You're freezing!"

"It-It's not that ba-bad" She tried to say, her words stuttering.

I tried to feel the temperature on her forehead, but all I could feel was ice.

"Piper, your so cold!" I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, trying to warm her. I was still relatively warm; I hadn't been out as long as her.

"Th-thanks" she stammered, shivering at my warm touch, as I shivered at her coolness.

It felt nice, in a strange way, being able to hold her like this. I always wondered what it'd be like, to be this close to her. I liked it. I squeezed her tighter; being glad I had an excuse to do this without having to reveal my true feelings for her. It was nice to pretend that for now, she felt the same way, as her head fell into my chest. She was asleep now. I smiled at her sleeping form, realizing how truly beautiful she was. I innocently traced all her features lightly with my right hand, laughing softly as I discovered she was ticklish. I sat there in the silence, holding a sleeping Piper close to my form. I grinned widely, realizing this was a dream come true for me, in a strange, twisted way. I could feel her warming up now, her goose bumps were disappearing and she wasn't shivering as often anymore.

_Bang!_ A loud, unexpected clap of thunder made me jump, jostling Piper. She was awake now. Woops.

"What... What's g-going on?" she sleepily mumbled, turning her face towards me. I let out a small gasp, realizing that although her body was warm, her face wasn't. Her face was still cold, and her lips were blue.

"Piper, your face is still freezing! My fingers gently pressed to it, trying to warm it.

"Aer-Aerrow, its f-f-fine" she stuttered, shuddering at the warm touch. After a while, her face was warmed up enough to not worry, but her lips were still blue.

"Piper, your lips are blue still" I complained, frowning that I couldn't fix it. Wait... I could fix it… but she wouldn't want me too. But then again, I didn't want her to be cold. I turned her face up to mine, and I could see her confusion.

"I think I know just how to fix it" I whispered, pulling her face towards mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What you guys think? review please.. i happen to like reviews alot ;) And im running low on a few idea's, so if people could give me some that'd be nice thanks :) thanks guys!**


End file.
